Truth or dare?
by sioricica
Summary: Truth or dare?....or something more?....today Sess and Rin will find something new :P AU  Oneshot but it could have a sequel if you want....your choice


Hey everybody my first one-shot sooo please be nice :D

RinSess

Rin is 17

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku 18

Sesshomaru 19

It was a cold Friday afternoon, it was raining outside and the gang was meeting at Inuyasha's house since his and his half-brothers house was the biggest. The members of the gang were Inuyasha, kagome, sango, Miroku, sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru wsn't really in the gang, he was there because his father told him to baby - sit his brother and his annoying friends.

In the middle of the party

"Come on everybody let's play truth or dare, please!!!" Rin said looking with puppy dog eyes at the 2 pairs on the ground (Kagome & Inuyasha, Sango & Miroku).

"Sit down Rin and have a drink" Inuyasha said giving her a can of beer.

"Inuyasha you now I don't drink, but tell you this if you play the game I will drink 3 cans"

"You now Miss Rin, we might take your deal" Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face. But in the next minute he was hit by Sango who was half yelling:

"You hentai if you touch her meanwhile she is drunk I will break you arm and shove it up your ass" Sango said while moving near Rin and giving her a reassuring smile.

Being to busy to argue between them, they didn't see a very amused youkai who was standing on the couch looking at the little play. His face was unreadable but his eyes held everything.

Noboddy seem to acknowledge him…. 'She is one little thing' he thought looking at Rin, the girl who caught his attention since his birthday, 3 months ago.

Flash back

_Ring, Ring _

_The door bell rang while Rin was pacing in front of Inuyasha and his half brother Sesshomaru's house. After what seemed to be an eternity the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru with an annoyed expression on his face. (He was reading and didn't want to be disturbed, but his nut case of a brother did not answer the door so he had to do it)._

"_Hy Sesshomaru what are you doing?" a very nervous Rin said while a little pink blush stroked her cheecks._

"_My brother is not here" he said in a sharp tone._

"_Y -Yea…well…" she started babbling 'O my world it's over!!' she thought looking at a very annoyed youkai. "You see-…." She trailed off once again._

"_Rin" he said narrowing his eyes at her; 'what does this girl want from me?' he asked himself. The girl seemed startled at the tone of his voice._

"_Y-Y-Yes?" she said letting out a breath; she didn't realized that she was holding her breath until then._

"_Speak" he said in his usual monotone, cold voice; it wasn't a request it was a command and this made her more nervous._

_She took in a big breath (I mean a very __**BIG**__ breath) and spilled out the reason for why she came._

"_I wanted to tell you happy birthday and to give you the present." She paused to let a sight get out, but didn't stop as much as to let him speak. "I bought this book because I knew that you wanted it, hope you like it." She said and gave him a small kiss on his right side of the face (not lips, FACE). As soon as she finished she was gone, running towards the bus station._

_He remained limp in the door a small smile dancing across his face. But soon it disappeared as his stoic mask took its usual place once again._

End Flashback

"I will not drink this crap until everybody is playing…" Rin said pouting at Inuyasha. "and I mean **everybody****"** she said turning around to face Sesshomaru, who in response raised an oh-so-well-sculpted-eyebrow.

In secret Rin liked Inuyasha's older brother since she met him 7 months ago (well it wasn't really a secret, her best friends knew: Kagome and Sango), and really wanted to know him better, and how else but playing truth or dare.

"So will you play? Please Sesshomaru please, please, please" She said again with the puppy-dog eyes.

"No" he said kinda bored. "O please come on Sesshomaru…."

"No" he said again.

"But I want you to play the game" she said trying to get him down on the floor. He only let out a sight and got down with them.

They were seated like this: It was a circle first Rin then Sesshomaru then Kagome then Inuyasha then Miroku and finally Sango who was beating the crap out of a hentai near her.

"So here are the drinks" Kagome said putting in front of Rin three can's of beer.

"I sure think this will be quite interesting miss Rin, I will be happy to walk you home afterwards" Miroku said looking at Rin, who in response leaned and smacked him on the face leaving a red mark.

"So we shall play truth or dare with a spin the bottle crossover" Sango said putting a bottle in the center of the circle.

"So who is first?" Kagome asked

"Wait don't forget that first you have to take a sip" Inuyasha said with a big grin on his face, pointing at the beer. She obliged and took a sip from her can.

"Ok I'm first" Rin said spinning the bottle witch landed on Sango. "So Sango, truth or dare?" She asked grinning.

"Ummh truth…" Sango said a little unsure.

"Well tell us if……….ever dreamed of Miroku" Rin said giggling. Sango started blushing and looked at the floor.

"Yes" she mumbled under her breath which only made Sesshomaru smirk 'maybe this isn't such a waste of time, it could be very amusing' he thought looking at Sango who was beat red.

"My dear Sango I didn't think that you feel this way" Miroku said his hand going towards her rear, he was knocked out in 2 seconds by Sango who was cursing under her breath.

"Oooo you will pay for this" she said pointing at Rin, who was laughing even more.

Sango made the bottle spin which finally landed on Kagome.

"Truth or dare?" Sango asked Kagome while taking a sip from her beer.

"Dare" She said trying to look heroic.

With a very evil grin on her face because of the thoughts in her mind Sango looked at Kagome who was taking another sip of her beer. "I dare you to…….drink a whole can with one sip" Sango said giving Kgome the beer (I now it's a little crapy but I didn't have any idea).

"Ok" Kagome said putting the can at her mouth "here I go" she said starting to drink the golden substance.

When she finished she started to cough, but soon started giggling due to the fact that she already drank 2 cans before this one.

"My turn" Kagome said still giggling while spinning the bottle…..and the bottle landed on……Rin again (grin).

"Truth or dare?" Kagome asked with you-are-domed look on her face.

"Aaaahm I think truth, yeah truth" Rin said taking another sip of her can.

Inuyasha whispered something to Kagome which made her smirk. Rin looked at them but not really at them she was thinking at the beautiful youkai near her. 'God he is soooo beautiful' she thought with a smile on her face; she was brought of her trance by a hand that was flying in front of her face.

"Earth to Rin. Earth to Rin , Rin I'm talking to you" Kagome said looking at her.

"Oh yea sorry what did you said?"

"I said to tell us something about the boy you like" Kagome said with an evil grin on her face.

Rin started blushing and looked at Kagome with an I-will-kill-you look. At this Kagome started giggling (again) "Hey not my fault Inuyasha told me to ask you this" she said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Oh Really?" Rin said moving her gaze to Inuyasha.

"Anyway you have to answer the question" Sango said and took another sip from her beer.

Looking at Rin who was red as a fire truck Sesshomaru felt a tint of jealousy towards this boy who Rin liked, so he was watching her to find a hint to who the boy was.

"Well aaaahm how should I put it…aaaahm……got it……..you all know him" she said smiling.

Inuyasha looked with a scowl at her "Hey but you didn't tell us anything important about him"

"But I did tell you something" Rin said giggling.

"Ok so my turn" Rin said spinning the bottle once again…….which landed on inuyasha.

"Pay back time" she said looking at inuyasha with a predator smile. "So do tell us inuyasha truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare…."

"Well this will be a pleasure" she said looking at inuyasha and then to Sesshomaru with a grin.

'What is this girl thinking?' Sesshomaru asked himself while looking at Rin who was radiating near him from the victory over Inuyasha.

"I dare you to hug Sesshomaru" she said looking at inuyasha who started paling and at Sesshomaru who let out a loud growl.

"Yea I know, I know, is torture" she said smiling "but you still have to do it".

"Wait let me get my camera" Kagome said jokingly.

"What are you doing woman?" Sesshomaru asked with narrowed eyes looking at her.

"Well aaa srry I kinda forgot that you might be upset" she said sheepishly. Sesshomaru held back a smile who threatened to come. 'She is so beautiful with her goofy smile' he thought looking at her.

"Come on let's get threw this" Sango said looking at the two brother who were gazing at each other in hate.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS, SO SHUT UP SANGO!!" Inuyasha said screaming.

"I will not do this woman so forget it" Sesshomaru said looking at Rin with a scowl.

"Ok, ok just shake hands…….I think that's enough torture" all the girls started giggling.

"Miss Rin you know that you made very bad enemies" the hentai said looking at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

They barely touched their hands in a small shake and backed away like their hands were burning.

"My turn" the hanyou (Inuyasha) said still rubbing his hand.

"O get over this it's just a little shake" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"Keh!!" was the single thing Inuyasha spilled out while spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Miroku who was once again trying to reach Sango's butt; again he received a blow from the girl.

"Truth or dare?" Rin asked Miroku who was recovering from the blow. "You earned it you hentay" Sango said looking at the mark from his face.

"I do pick dare, Inuyasha"

"Keh!!" (that word again) Kagome leaned and whispered something to Inuyasha.

"Hey no secrets" Rin said pouting.

Sesshomaru just stayed impassive at the little scene. It was just like watching a comedy play (well DAAAH!!). That girl was the only one who dared to defy him that way, He was drawn to her even more. Images of him and his brother shaking hands made him want to growl.

"It's not a secret Rin you will find out, and you will sure love it" Kagome said with a grin.

"I dare you to stop grouping the girls" Inuyasha said while playing with his can, a clear sign that he didn't like the dare that Kagome **made** him give it to Miroku. He could find something better.

All the girls started cheering, and laughing. Miroku looked like he was hit by a car but complied with the challenge, and it was a BIG challenge.

He spinned the bottle (poor bottle) which landed on Rin.

"Truth or Dare miss Rin?"

"Dare, brink it on monk" Rin said while opening another can of beer. (the second one)

Miroku sat there and seemed thinking.

"Come on monk we don't have all day" Sango said leaning and took her own can of beer in her hands.

With a very perverted smirk he looked at Sesshomaru then at Rin then at Sesshomaru who gave him a slight nod which nobody seemed to see. After a moment of hesitation he launched the bomb.

"You have to stay in Sesshomaru's lap till next morning" Rin widened her eyes and almost spit the beer from her mouth"What!?!?!" She looked at Sesshomaru which still had his unreadable mask, and frowned. Slightly in his eyes she could see a hint of amusement.

Sango and Kagome gave an I-know-everything look and just smiled.

"I think I won't play the game further" she said trying to get up, but she failed and landed on Sesshomaru's lap with a big "Eeep". A shade of deep crimson held her face.

"Tsk, Tsk, so eager to stay on my lap Higurashi?" Seshomaru said with a smirk.

She just got even redder (if that's possible).

"I aaahm ……..think we can stop play the game" Rin said giving them a smile of embarrassment and pleading towards her friends.

"No I think we can play further" Kagome seemed to ignore her, and just took another sip of her beer.

Sesshomaru felt the embarrassment that radiated from Rin only to be replaced with annoyance at her friend words.

He leaned further his mouth near her ear, he felt her froze and grinned at the sensations he stirred within her. Sesshomaru just whispered in her ear and felt a chill went down her spine.

"Your turn Higurashi" he said sneaking his hands around her waist so that they rested on her lap.

She moved a little to stay comfortable and he smirked. She leaned forward while spinning the bottle. 'Please not on me not on me please!!' Sango pleaded to all the gods.

"O god, why me?!?" Sango asked while the bottle landed on her.

"Haaa!!!" Rin said while grinning. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself and let a low chuckle which fortunately nobody heard just Rin. She turned her head around so she was facing him, with a questionable face.

He merely raised an eyebrow which seemed to dare her ask something. She smiled and turned around, his hands still around her waist.

She grinned at Sango who in return made a scared look.

"So tell me Sango, truth or dare?" Sango started thinking "Please be careful about what you choose" Rin said with an evil smirk.

"Well……aaahm Dare" the girl said not having courage to say truth. Rin smirked again and looked at Miroku who gave her a confused look.

Sango followed her gaze and saw that her eyes were on Miroku soo…..

"Don't you dare to do that" she said pointing a finger at Rin. "I will seriously tell S…" Rin gasped "..the boy what you think"

Again that tint of jealousy came in Sesshomaru's mind 'I have to find out who he is' he thought looking at Rin who went pale and then started grinning again.

'This girl it's full of surprises' Sesshomaru thought, looking at the rainbow of feelings which was emanated from Rin.

"You can't say anything because you swear" Rin said smiling.

"Sango I dare you too…….You better thank me Miroku…..-" Rin said moving her gaze from Sango to Miroku and then back at Sango "kiss Miroku". Rin finished with a sight.

Sango and Kagome gasped, Inuyasha's jar fell to the floor and on Miroku's face was a very perverted smile.

"Thank you Miss Rin" With that he leaned and kissed Sango. At first she was struggling but then she stopped and enjoyed the kiss. Rin took another sip of her beer.

"Inuyasha I don't want to drink anymore, I don't like it, come on Kagome I don't want to" Rin said handing her half can full of beer and the third one also.

"You made it with your hands" Kagome said and turned around at Sango and Miroku. Rin pouted but looked at a very happy couple.

"I love you Sango! Miroku said looking at Sango. But in the next moment SLAM!!!.

"YOU HENTAI!!" Sango said removing his hand from her butt and turned to look at Rin. Everybody rolled their eyes.

She was about to say something but Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"You will al cease drinking or I will make sure that you will get out of this house in the next minute" he said in the same icy tone.

"But she has to drink –" He was cut by Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to tell me something little brother?" Sesshomare asked looking at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes.

He just mumbled something about stupid brothers. Rin turned around and Sesshomaru raised his perfect-shaped eyebrow in question (again).

"Thank you!" Rin said only for Sesshomaru to hear. He just nodded his head. She smiled then turned around.

After all the commotion Miroku finally spinned the bottle and in a very "weird" way landed on Sesshomaru and Rin. Of course you couldn't know whose turn was so…..

"Ooooooouu double 'truth or dare'" Kagome said giggling.

Miroku was thinking, with his hand on his chin. After several of Kagome's giggles, he seemed willing to speak.

"I do can't recall another case like this….." Miroku said and trailed off.

"Keh!!" Inuyasha said the can of beer in his hand again.

"Yeah you will both do a 'truth or dare' "Sango's eyes sparkled with joy at the situation.

"Hey but I have already did this about aaa 3 times I think…. yeah 3 times not fair, let him do it" she said pointing at Sesshomaru with her finger not really turning around.

"I don't think that I can do this Miss Rin" Miroku said

"Yea were would be-" Sango was cut by Kagome

"All the fun" she completed the sentence for Sango.

Rin looked at both of them with a scowl, and a low warningly growl made his way from Sesshomaru's throat:

"Take care of what you say, monk!" he said to Miroku, and in response he got a smile from Rin. He inwardly smirked at the blush from Rin's face, 'I thought she got used to it' (sitting in his lap) he thought looking at the girl.

She started talking and almost cursing when she saw all her friends plotting on what they would give her for truth or dare. They finally seem to end and even if Sesshomaru's mask was still intact he was slightly curios of what will they ask.

"So miss Rin…… " Miroku said and trailed off

"Truth?" Sango asked.

"Or dare?" Kagome completed.

Inuyasha only said a "Keh!" like always.

"Well I think I will say truth, I had it with 'dare'" she said looking at Miroku with a death glare.

All 3 smiled I mean not a sweet-fluffy-smile a very evil grin appeared on their faces

(Kagome, Sango & Miroku).

"Miss Rin do please tell us when did you do it?" Miroku asked with a perverted smirk.

"Do what?" she asked still puzzled from the question.

"Come one Rin, you know….." Kagome said while a nice shade of pink appeared on her face.

Rin instantly stiffened and 10 shades of red danced on her face. She moved so she could see Sesshomare with an eye and everybody else with another.

"Well aaahm….." nobody seemed to make a move just to hear the answer better.

"I didn't" she mumbled under her breath her head bowed. The first who heard this was Sesshomaru and he couldn't resist and a smirk appeared on his stoic face.

"Come on wench answer already!" Inuyasha snapped looking at his brother's smirk.

"I DIDN'T" Rin half screamed at her friends.

"But I thought that you and my brother…." Sango said looking nervously at Rin.

Rin and Sango's brother were in a very nice relationship but when she didn't want to give him what he wanted he got another girlfriend. Rin was **almost** sixteen at that time and wasn't ready for that. She really wasn't depressed after that, she felt rather happy. They remained very good friends afterwards.

"Sango I was 15 at the moment, I just…." She trailed off not really wanting to inform them about her love life. Like reading her thoughts Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Dare" Everybody looked at him and he gave them a glare that obviously told them to start talking.

"We shall discus about this" Miroku said and immediately Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and himself were in a circle and were whispering what to do to him.

Meanwhile with Sesshomaru and the girl in his lap :P

"Sooo….. aaaahm…" Rin tried to start a conversation but her voice didn't seem to work. She coughed an obvious false cough and regained her voice.

"Thanks for tonight…..it really helped me" a blush started to spread on her face.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru said looking at a tomato-looking Rin.

"Soo aaahm do you like the game?" Rin asked scratching the back of her head.

"No" was his simple answer. Rin started boiling inside. 'Why the hell did he started playing' she thought looking in those amber eyes.

"So will you accept the dare?" Rin said trying to remain calm. 'Don't forget Rin caaaaalm, CAAALM'.

"Probably" he said in the same over bored, icily, arrogant voice.

Again she was repeating the same words in her head: 'CALM, STAY CALM'.

"So will you say more than one word?" She asked threw clenched teeth.

He let out a deep chuckle which nobody heard, not even Rin. And the same pain-in-the-ass voice said:

"No" He said yet again. She was about to yell at him and spill out all the curses in the world when she heard her friends laughing. She looked at them and saw that all of them had a very evil grin on her face.

"I think we know what dare to give you" Miroku said.

Rin could swear that she saw her friends smiling devilishly at her.

"You speak" Sango whispered to Kagome while looking at Rin.

"No you speak" Kagome whispered back, also looking at Rin.

"I shall speak ladies" Miroku said giving a mixture of an I-know-everything smile and a perverted one.

"Come on you guys tell us already" Rin said glaring at the group of four.

"Well we thought a lot of what dare to give you and finally found the perfect revenge (cough) I mean dare" He said smiling.

Rin shifted a little to look at Sesshomaru and at the four in the same time. Sesshomaru raised the all-so-perfect eyebrow.

With a very evil grin on her face Sango decided to spill out the dare.

She took a big breath and started talking.

"We all dare you to tickle Rin 'till she can't take it anymore". All the stares moved on Rin. She pushed Sesshomaru and got up backing a few steps. She was horrified; to tickle Rin was like torture for her because she was very ticklish and everybody knew that.

Sesshomaru rose from his spot also and took the needed steps to stand in front of Rin, their faces only 5 inches away.

"You dare to push me woman?" he asked, amusement filling his eyes and his mouth slightly curled in small smile.

"Well…..aaahm ……yes?" she said/asked looking at the floor with a bright shade of pink adorning her face.

He turned around and saw everybody looking at them with their mouth open. He gave Miroku an almost nonexistent nod and turned around with a smirk on his face looking at Rin strait in the eyes and started talking.

"I accept your challenge, monk" Sesshomaru said and Rin instinctively started running. She opened the door and got outside. It was still raining and I can say that it was beautiful. In her I-have-to-escape state she forgot to take a jacket and even shoes, so she was in her socks in the middle of the garden.

She looked back to see if he was coming, but she didn't have tome to turn around because in a blink of an eye Sesshomaru picked her up throwing her body over one shoulder and held her still with his hand placed on her legs.

Rin started pounding on his back but he didn't even flinch.

"Hey you can't do this" she said giving up and propping her head on her arm.

"Are you done Higurashi?" He asked and got in the house to see that all their companions who suddenly stopped talking and looked at them mouth agape.

She didn't say anything but she could feel her checks starting to get warm. He finally got to his destination, his room. He opened the door and she suddenly felt her feet touch the ground.

She looked at him with a scowl, her arms crossed angrily on her chest. She was wet from head to toe. Her black T-shirt clung to her body showing her perfect curves, so did her pink skirt.

"Hey what was that for?" Rin asked glaring at a very amused demon.

"You are wet" he simply stated moving past her to go to his bathroom.

"Stay here" he said over his shoulder.

'Where the hell could I go like this?' she thought with a frown. Two minutes later seemed to Rin like hours, 'Crap, I'm getting bored and I'm cold' she thought looking at the bathroom door.

She got to her feet and went to his closet he opened the doors and was greeted by the most perfect organized closet she ever saw. She saw his T-shirts and got one, it was large for her (A/N: you know almost like a dress) It reached her butt.

She saw a pair of boxers and got them also, flushing big time meanwhile.

When Sesshomaru entered the room he was fully changed in a pair of green cargo pants and a black and green T-shirt, what he saw when he entered the room made him smirk.

Rin was already dressed in his boxers and his T-shirt and was blushing 10 shades of red and looking at the floor, not daring to look at him (A/N: don't get me wrong she wasn't afraid just embarrassed).

"Gomen for looking threw your things, but I was kind of freezing" she said and immediately started coughing still looking at the ground. He got her off the ground and held her bridal style.

"Hey ….w-what are you doing?!?" she said her arms pounding on his chest. He didn't mind to answer her.

He pulled the covers from the bed and got in, his back at the wall leaning on it and Rin in his lap. When she realized that she was in BED with HIM she started to get red again. Sesshomaru's lips quirked in an amused smirk at her flushed face. He pulled the cover over them and Rin looked at him questionably.

"Go to sleep Higurashi!" he said and closed his eyes still holding her in his lap. She shifted a little and got in a more comfortable position. She looked up but was greeted by Sesshomaru's still closed eyes. She raised her head a little and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night!" She said her face even redder than before. She closed her eyes and leaned even more in his embrace. He couldn't stop the faint smile that appeared on his lips. Her head was on his chest listening to the steady rhythms of his heart.

"Aaaaamm ………….. Sesshomaru?" she asked 10 minutes after trying desperately to fall asleep but her stupid stomach wanted food and fast.

He didn't say anything, he didn't move, nothing. 'Maybe he did fall asleep' she thought with a small sigh.

She tried to get up 'Almost there' she thought her feet almost touching the ground. She was pulled back with a big 'eeeep'.

She looked up and this time she was greeted by a pair of amber eyes.

"H-Hey….aaaahhmm……just wanna go get some food" she said sheepishly scratching the back of her head, little did she know that Sesshomaru didn't really fall asleep he was just deep in thought "can you ……aaaaaa…..come with me?" she asked looking away and blushing twenty shades of red (N/A: (grin) she blushes a lot doesn't she? ).

He looked at her apparently contemplating something meanwhile she looked at the red stripes from his face. She couldn't stop the hand that reached up to brush the strips on the side of his face.

He widened his eyes slightly and let a big smirk to adorn his face. She felt her cheeks warming again. Without a warning he let his lips fall over hers in a demanding yet gentle kiss. She let out a gasp and he took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss.

'O god Sesshomaru kissed me, O god I have died and I'm in heaven' she thought when all of a sudden Sesshomaru gently broke the kiss.

"Let's go and find yourself some nourishment" he inwardly smirked at Rin's flushed face that looked at him.

She nodded and got off his lap. He motioned her to follow him and finally they got in the kitchen, but in order to get there they past near the living-room and Rin took a peek inside. All of them were sleeping. Kagome in Inuyasha's embrace and Sango in Miroku's.

She went in the kitchen and let out a small sigh maybe she dreamed about the kiss with Sesshomaru, he was acting like it didn't really happen. Sesshomaru was already seated in a chair at the table. Apparently he was waiting for her.

Suddenly a idea popped in her head, she looked at Sessshomaru and let out a very big grin, in response our demon raised that cursed-o-so-perfect-eyebrow.

She went past him and opened the fridge and got some ice cream; she got chocolate, strawberries, vanilla and cherries. With the four cases held in one arm with the other one she grabbed two spoons and Sesshomaru's arm and led him to his room, were she knew there was the TV.

She entered the room letting go off his hand and plopping on the bed. 'His perfect eyebrow again' she thought looking at Sesshomaru raising his eyebrow.

"I wanna see Saw IV" she responded at his unspoken question.

"And you need this Sesshomaru's presence, why?" he asked looking at Rin with amused eyes.

"Because I need you" she mumbled, but of course that our demon with his perfect hearing understood what she said.

"Very interesting wording considering your attire"( - these are not my words ) he said smirking and looking at her full exposed legs.

"You're unbelievable!" She said throwing one of his pillows at him while blushing ten shades of red.

"Many girls have told me that" he said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Aaaaaarrggh……..that's not what I meant ………I just can't watch scary movies alone because they give me the creeps"

He sighed and opened the TV but the movie didn't started yet, he went were the girl was and took a seat on the bed leaning on the wall.

"So what do you want?" Rin asked looking at Sesshomaru smiling big time.

He looked at her in question his eyebrow twitching slightly, and on his face a faint smirk.

"I mean ice cream you……….aaaarrgghh ……. I can't believe you, you pervert" her smile transforming in a scowl but the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her amusement.

He was about to say something but the movie started and all her attention was drawn by it.

He felt himself almost growl in irritation, how could she ignore him, his face was slightly turned into a scowl.

She opened the case of chocolate ice cream and took a spoon and started eating. Sesshomaru was watching with interest, not at the movie but at Rin who opened the second case of ice cream, the vanilla one and started combining the two flavors.

She almost dropped the spoon when a scream was heard from the movie and she instinctively snuggled closer for protection.

He inwardly smirked at her flushed face when she brought her gaze to meet his and gave him a shy smile.

She practically jumped when another scream was heard from the TV and Rin found herself in Sesshomaru's lap with the vanilla case on her lap and the spoon still in her hand.

"Aaaaahm…..want some ice cream?" she asked, her face flushed and her lower lip being chewed.

He looked at her and gave her a faint smile, a smile he didn't show for months.

'O my god he is sooo beautiful, and he is even more beautiful when he smiles' she thought looking at his smile. She stared at him for a couple of moments and couldn't suppress a yawn.

"Rin" he said, his voice not above a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Do you still want to watch the movie?" he asked looking at her sleepy eyes. She shook her head and he nodded in understanding.

He took the vanilla case from her lap and the spoon and put it aside. He turned his eyes at Rin but was greeted by a fallen asleep girl.

He kissed her forehead and because his super hearing he heard the word that Rin said before she went to the land of dreams.

"Aishiteru" she said and then her breath became calm sign that she was asleep.

He couldn't help the smile that crept on his stoic face and couldn't even suppress the words that came from his mouth.

"I love you to" and with that he himself had fallen in the land of dreams, with the promise that tomorrow everybody will know about his soon-to-be mate.

Fin

A/N: o god, o god it's finished :D :D :D sooo happy I know it's not so great but I really, really tried my best to make it really good, the end was…..a little aaaahhmm corny I think but I believe that I will make a sequel. Hope you liked it and please tell me if you would like a sequel. Ooo and don't forget to review.


End file.
